After School Urges ONESHOT
by kissjara
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are classmates... After School Naruto and sasuke had a little fun. Naruto x Sasuke or NaruSasu. Rated M , Contains scenes that are not suitable fro young readers Yaoi, Bromance.


5 minutes before the bell... _**"Damn."**_ Naruto thought to himself, _**"Can't time go faster?!" **_as he released an irritated sigh... He looked at the boy sitting in front of him... _**"Sasuke.." **_the name just jumped out of his mouth. Sasuke changed his direction to the boy's... _**"Yo?"**_ Sasuke asked as he tilted his head. Naruto was in a state of shock... His face turned pink in color._** "Uh-uh. Nothing..."**_ Sasuke just looked away and continued what he was doing. ***Ding ding ding*** The clock struck 4.30 and it was time to go home... Naruto packed his things and decided to go home. On his way, he saw a guy walking along the side line who seemed familiar. He squinted his eyes and took a better look at the lads face... ***Gulp*** He seemed to have swallowed his saliva... _**"S-S-Sasuke?! Is that you?!"**_ He exclaimed while calling out to the boy. He was right. It really is Sasuke. His face filled with different types of emotion... Happiness... Fear... Excitement... Nervousness... All because he saw Sasuke. **_"Naruto, you going home?"_** Sasuke asked the boy. _**"Yeah."**_ Naruto replied.. _**"Come over to my house. What you say?"**_ Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto didn't hesitate and he said yes...

***Later that evening upon arriving at Sasuke's flat*** _**"Uhhh..."**_ Naruto moaned due to nervousness...**_"You okay?"_**Sasuke asked. Naruto replied immediately**_"Y-yeah. I'm fine. It's just that. Oh, nevermind."_** Although Sasuke was still in doubt, he answered back **_"Okayyy.__ If you say so. Anyway let's head out to my room..."_** .. _**"S-sure..."** _Naruto replied while his legs were shaking, hands sweating and his skin grew paler... They reached Sasuke's room... Naruto, turned on, couldn't hold his sexual urges anymore. He immediately slam the door and push Sasuke against the wall... **_"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU-?!"_** ... He covered the boy's mouth and whispered _**"I'm sorry. I cant hold it anymore.".** _Naruto started to rub Sasuke's crotch. By every passing touch.. It grew bigger and harder... Naruto couldn't wait, he inserted his hand inside Sasuke's pants... Touching his Hard penis... Filling in every nook and cranny with his fingers. Shucking it back and forth... Based on the look of Sasuke's face, no doubt, he was really enjoying the feeling. Each thrust was sending shivers down his spine... He can't possibly go any longer... He eventually came. Naruto felt something wet, he pulled out his hand and saw Sasuke's ejaculation juice. _**"So soon?"**_ He gave a smirk... He released Sasuke from his tight grip on his mouth and dropped to his knees. He pulled down Sasuke's pants*including his underwear. He saw his penis...

**_"So long. So hard. So wet"._**Naruto licked his hands and said **_"Itadakimasu~"_** and went for it. First, Naruto gently licked its head. Though as if he was eating an ice cream cone of a hot summers day... He started going in deeper... And deeper... At the same time, he was playing with Sasuke's balls... Moving his head back and forth and increasing its speed as well. **_"I'm going to come!"_** Sasuke screamed. Naruto immediately pulled out and the cum squirted out from Sasuke's penis on his face. Sasuke blushed heavily **_"S-sorry..."_**. **_"It's fine. I like it dirty..."_** Naruto replied with a smirk... They moved to the bed. Naruto made Sasuke lay there as he lifted the boy's shirt. Using his fingers, he circled around Sasuke's pink firm nipples. Moments after, he started to suck on them. nipping it with his teeth. Sasuke, caught up with the pain and pleasure and started to moan once again... Sasuke moved to Naruto's lower regions*mainly his ass. He opened Sasuke's legs and saw his asshole... _**"Delicious..."**_ He played with it with his tongue. Following every crevice... He licked his fingers and pushed them inside Sasuke. **_"Ahh. Ah-hhh. N-Naruto.. I. Want. You. In. Me. Now..!"_** Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto didn't waste any time and penetrated Sasuke. The tightness of Sasuke made Naruto feel though as if he was in heaven. He thrust his hips forward and backward. Repeating the movement for at least 3 minute. Naruto was about to reach his boiling point... So was Sasuke.. As Naruto came inside of Sasuke. Sasuke also did the same, squirting his semen on his own body... Both of them reached their limits... They were both exhausted that they were no longer able to continue. They ended it with a long passionate kiss...

*END


End file.
